The Return of a Fallen Hero
by Trelithe
Summary: This is a sequel to Guardian, which takes place when Angus and Rohan are Mystic Knights. A legendary of Kells returns from a foreign battle. *Chapter 3 is up*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Knights.  
  
*****  
  
The snow had fallen hours ago, but already the snow was quickly melting away to a thin layer of snow. Angus left behind him muddy foot prints as he traveled to an old place he used to go as a kid. It had been a long time since he had been there. For some strange reason Angus felt the need to go and see the place. He wondered if the wall was still holding up. The wall he would sit and watch for his father who had never returned. It was this day that his father had left him when he was about seven years old. Now he was a Mystic Knight.  
  
It still puzzled Angus why his father had left him. He had believed that he had done nothing wrong, but what ever Angus had tried to do never seemed to satisfy his father. His father always seemed unhappy with him. Angus never knew his mother. It was his father that he looked up to and respected. His father was a wonderful knight and a good friend of the king. Angus had hoped to be just like his father.  
  
Well Angus was a knight, not just any ordinary knight, but a Mystic Knight. Still he wasn't the legendary knight his father was or like Rohan. It was something. He wondered what his father would think about this.  
  
Angus soon found the special place. The wall was still there, although it was falling apart. Angus smiled, as he remembered the conversations he and Rohan had when they were kids as they sat upon the wall. He wiped some of the snow and sat down on the wall. Silently he gazed about him taking in the snow-covered scenery.  
  
*****  
  
"Where's Angus?" Deirdre asked as she entered the courtyard. "My father requests that all Mystic Knights must be present."  
  
"What's this special occasion?" Ivar asked after he barely managed to pin Rohan's arm down upon the barrel in a heated arm wrestling match. Ivar smiled at his victory.  
  
"You only won because Deirdre distracted me," Rohan replied.  
  
"Doesn't she always distract you?" Ivar teased.  
  
Rohan could only sputter at the reply. Deirdre laughed. "Looks like he got you twice, Draganta."  
  
"So what's the problem?" Rohan questioned as he tried to desperately chance the conversation.  
  
"There's no problem, but a celebration," Deirdre answered. "A friend of my father's is finally returning from a battle that has taken place many years ago. He has been fighting a foreign land to add to Kell's list of allies."  
  
"That is wonderful news," Ivar happily commented. "One can never have too many allies. Who is this knight that you speak of?"  
  
"I only remember him vaguely. His name is Morgan. I do know he was a kind person, one whom was always willing to lend a hand to those who need it. He was an excellent warrior whom had fought besides my father's side many times. He had disappeared on the quest when I was a young girl," Deirdre explained.  
  
"I would like to meet this warrior," Rohan replied.  
  
"Once we find Angus we all shall meet this warrior," Deirdre stated.  
  
"Angus had gone off somewhere," Rohan simply replied.  
  
"And where would that be?" Deirdre asked.  
  
"It's to a place that Angus always go on this day. Usually he likes to be left on alone," Rohan replied.  
  
"That's unlike Angus," Deirdre commented with concern. "Angus is usually one to seek company not solitude."  
  
"Well Angus has always been that way when it comes to today. I asked him about it once, but he quickly changed the subject. I didn't bother to delve into it, respecting his wish not to speak of it," Rohan answered.  
  
"Well do you think that you can get Angus to join us? My father won't be pleased if Angus is not here," Deirdre said.  
  
"I can try, but I can't guarantee anything."  
  
"Want me to come with you, Rohan?" Ivar asked.  
  
Rohan shook his head no. "I'm sorry, Ivar, but Angus isn't usually in a good mood and I'm usually the only one he will listen to."  
  
"That is understandable," Ivar replied.  
  
Silently Ivar and Deirdre watched as Rohan left the courtyard in search of their mischievous friend. "So what do you think could be bothering, Angus?" Ivar asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It must be something important for I've seen Angus frustrated many a times, but never this frustrated. Come to think of it I don't know much of Angus's past. Rohan is the one who knew him the best."  
  
"I suggest that we prepare ourselves while Rohan retrieves Angus," Ivar suggested.  
Deirdre nodded and followed Ivar back into the castle.  
  
*****  
  
"I figured I would find you there," Rohan greeted as he approached the wall that Angus was sitting on.  
  
Angus smiled his usual smile. "I was wondering when you were going to come."  
  
"I wanted to leave you alone, knowing that you like to have solitude on this day, but Deirdre announced that we were needed this legendary warrior whom shall be arriving," Rohan stated.  
  
Angus snorted. "Who is this legendary warrior? We would have heard about this character."  
  
"From what Deirdre explained he was this famous warrior named Morgan whom was good friends with her father. This was a warrior whom the people of Kells respected. He had gone off on a quest to obtain more land for Kells. Now he is returning."  
  
Angus's face faltered. "Morgan?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, do you know him?" Rohan asked, his face filled with concern.  
  
"That warrior, is my father," Angus softly replied, avoiding Rohan's eyes.  
  
"Your father? You know I never heard you speak of your family before," Rohan commented.  
  
"I usually tried to avoid it. I never knew my mother. I only knew my father. He was the one person whom I respected and wished to be like, yet he wanted nothing to do. Are you sure that this is the same guy that Deirdre described?" Angus asked bitterly, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Quit joking around, Angus. From what Deirdre described Morgan would have done nothing like that," Rohan, answered in disbelief.  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover," Angus shot back. "I should have never mentioned this at all. I knew that you wouldn't believe me. Yet, I thought that since you were my best friend that you might. Go and greet your legendary warrior. I'm not going."   
  
Angrily Angus stalked off into the forest. Rohan sighed. He wanted to believe Angus, but this story seemed too strange. Deirdre wasn't going to be happy when she finds out that Angus wasn't going to come. 


	2. Revealed Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Knights  
  
*****  
  
"What do you mean that Angus isn't coming?" Deirdre angrily greeted when Rohan delivered the bad news. "My father is not going to be happy about this!"  
  
"I told him and well we had an argument and Angus took off," Rohan replied, as he twisted the story a bit.  
  
"Just great now it's the time for you two to argue," Deirdre replied as she paced back in forth in the courtyard.   
  
"Let me see if I can find him," Ivar suggested, feeling that he must try and do something.   
"I have settled many disagreements in the past. I could also probably find him easily too."  
  
Deirdre sighed. "That may be a good idea. But right now we don't have the time. We might as well go without Angus."  
  
Reluctantly the three friends began to assemble down in the throne room. "Where's Angus?" the king greeted.  
  
"We could not get him to come," Rohan answered. "It's along story."  
  
The king frowned. "Very well. Then I shall have to hear this later."  
  
"My majesty, Sir Morgan is here," introduced one of the Kells's guards.  
  
The guard stepped a way and a man dressed in black armor stepped forward. He carried with him his helmet. Rohan gasped. Much to his surprise this man resembled Angus very much. He had black hair, which was shabby do to travel He even wore a red headband to keep his hair out of his face. His eyes even held the same merriment.  
  
At the same time Angus rushed into the throne room. He didn't appear to be in a good mood. Angus quickly apologized for his tardiness and then stood beside Rohan. Rohan nodded his acknowledgement while Deirdre gave him a disapproving look. Ivar appeared to be relieved that all seemed to be running smoothly.  
  
The king smiled. "It has been along time, Morgan. I am glad to see that you are safely back in Kells," the king greeted.  
  
"For along time my heart has yearned for the home land yet I knew that it was important to achieve this goal. My efforts weren't wasted for now we have a new ally," Morgan replied as he bowed.  
  
"It is a shame we did not have our ally indeed the need of time, for now Temera is united with Kells. Queen Meave has been defeated. We would not have been able to accomplish this task with out the help of the Mystic Knights."  
  
"The Mystic Knights?" Morgan repeated with awe. "I had always thought they were but a legendary story."  
  
The king laughed. "That was what I believed at one time, but we were both wrong. The Mystic Knights are standing before you," he replied. "We have Rohan also known as the Draganta and prince of Temera. He is also Cathad's apprentice. We have Prince Ivar who has traveled far from his homeland and has aided us in many battles. We have my daughter Princess Deirdre, and Angus of Kells. We also have Prince Garrett, who is away on some business right now."  
  
"Did I hear Prince of Temera?" Morgan asked, his expression one filled with wonderment.   
  
"Indeed. He is Queen Meave's son. We did not find that out until later, but Rohan has always been one of our best warriors and has never failed to come to our aid. He is a trust worthy friend as you have been, Morgan," the king answered.  
  
Rohan shifted around having grown uneasy with the king's compliments. He knew the king meant well, but he didn't think it was fair to signal him out when the entire team had helped him. He also didn't like the mention that he was prince of Temera. He wasn't ready to give that information out yet. Next time him; Angus had stepped back into the shadows. He could tell that Angus wasn't happy one bit.  
  
"I also see that young princess Deirdre has grown into a strong and beautiful young woman since I had last seen her," Morgan commented. Deirdre blushed at the comment.  
  
"Come, Morgan, why don't you and I take a walk around our village and catch up on the times while you have been gone?" the king asked.  
  
"I would be interested to see what has happened while I was gone," Morgan answered.  
  
The king stood up and then walked alongside Morgan as they left the throne room, after dismissing everyone.  
  
*****  
  
"I see you changed your mind, Angus," Rohan commented.  
  
"I didn't want nothing to do with this, but I knew that if I didn't arrive I would be in big trouble and that's just what I needed for him to see," Angus muttered.  
  
"You know, Angus, you look a lot alike Sir Morgan," Deirdre commented after giving a quick study of Angus's appearance.  
  
"That isn't the best topic right now, Deirdre..." Rohan cut in trying to stop an argument from coming.  
Angus glared up at Deirdre. "So this was the important thing that I had to be here for? This was a waste of my time. I could care less if I looked like him," he angrily commented and left the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Ivar asked, puzzled by the sudden outburst.  
  
"Mind explaining?" Deirdre asked.  
  
Rohan paced back and forth. He really didn't want to give away Angus's secret. It wasn't his job to do so, but he had a feeling that Angus was never going to tell either and that the situation would grow worse if he didn't. "When I went to talk to Angus, he told me that Sir Morgan was his father. I didn't believe him, for well it seemed such an unlikely story. Angus had told me that Sir Morgan hardly acknowledged his existence. Which was what didn't make sense for you had described him of a kind and generous man."  
  
"What Angus is saying is true," Cathad interrupted as he stepped into the throne room. All three turned to face the druid. "Angus is indeed, Sir Morgan's son. I didn't believe it myself. I had always assumed him to be a street orphan like Rohan was or so we had thought. Before the day that Sir Morgan had left for his quest he had stopped by my chambers. He was very disturbed at the time. There he explained to me that Angus was his son and that he Angus couldn't be mentioned to anyone. For Sir Morgan was ashamed."  
  
"Why should he be ashamed?" Deirdre asked. "I don't see anything wrong with this."  
  
"There is more to this then that, Deirdre. Sir Morgan had fallen in love with a woman during his previous quest. Together they had created a child. Only then did Sir Morgan find out that the mother of his child was an evil sorceress. Shamed of the act he had commented Sir Morgan had taken his child to Kells. He was afraid to tell the king about the child in fear of being exiled. Before he left on his quest he came to tell asking me to keep an eye on him and so that he doesn't get in trouble and so that his mother doesn't come for him."  
  
"Yet, he just ignores his own son?" Deirdre asked, still not ready to believe all this.  
  
"Unfortunately he continues to pretend that Angus doesn't exist. That I don't approve of one bit. It is the very reason why I didn't take him in myself when I took you in, Rohan. I wanted Sir Morgan to assume his responsibility as father. Angus looks up to his father more then anything and if Morgan continues this path he will loose Angus's love and respect. That could bring many problems."  
  
"But why are you teaching me your job then?" Rohan questioned. "I would think that Angus would be best if his mother is a sorceress."  
  
"So he has an excuse to play with my powders and cause more destruction?" Cathad commented. "No I fear that if I had trained him that his mother would indeed come for him and twist him around so that he would be against us."  
  
"Who is this sorceress?" Ivar asked.  
  
"I don't know, Sir Morgan didn't tell me," Cathad replied, "Although I fear that she has some major plot to play in the future. Peace is still not here, yet I am afraid."  
  
"I'm going to see if I can find Angus," Rohan commented and left the room. His mind was turmoil as he tried to put together all the news he just found out. Rohan had thought that he knew Angus pretty well. They had been best friends since they were children. Angus had never mentioned anything about his past or about his parents. Rohan never bothered to ask, respecting his wish. Although he often wondered.  
  
*****  
After all these years, Morgan couldn't believe it. His son was still here and not only that he was a Mystic Knight. Still the king did not know. He wondered how long would he be able to hold on to this secret.   
  
Night had fallen long ago since his arrival home. He sat outside in the courtyard, taking in the beauty of the surroundings dwindling of the thoughts that have been bothering him for some time.  
  
"Surprised, father that I am still here?" Angus greeted in a barely audible tone. Quietly he stepped in to the courtyard. His eyes were full of sorrow and anger. "Did you know that I used to wait every day for you to return by that wall? Slowly as the days became years I began to give up hope that you would ever return. I find it ironic that you arrive on the day you had left me."  
  
"Angus, please try to understand. My thoughts have always been of home and of you. My heart had rejoiced when I saw the beauty of Kells," Morgan replied as he studied his son.  
  
"How long do you intend to keep this secret? For years I wondered why you despised me. I couldn't figure out what I had done wrong to not earn your love and respect. Did you know that I wanted to be like a knight just like you the legendary warrior of Kells? I was surprised when I became Mystic Knight. One of the first thoughts I had was you. I wondered if you would finally be proud of me.  
  
Naturally everyone respects Rohan more. He is the Draganta and the warrior that you were. Yet, Rohan is my best friend. He is someone I had looked up to who could be someone that I could not be. He had also reminded me of you. At the same time he wasn't like you. At least he wasn't ashamed of me for what I do or who I am. He respects me. I guess that you probably wished that Rohan was your son.  
  
For years I always wondered what I had done to make you hate me so much. The only thing I wanted was your respect and love. I then figured it out what this was all about. I overheard what Cathad was saying to the rest of my team. I kind of wished that I never knew. For now I just lost all the respect I ever had of you," Angus stated.  
  
Silently Morgan watched his son leave.  
  
  
  
1 


	3. Patching Up

Silently Rohan had watched the scene between Angus and his father. Everything was a lot clearer. He could understand a lot of his friend's motivations in the past and the recent anger he held. He wanted to help Angus. He knew what it was like to feel left out especially by someone you had loved and respected. He had just recently known about his mother and brother and was horrified by the knowledge. He was slowly coming to terms with it. The question was would Angus come to terms? Could he maybe help patch up their relationship?  
  
Family was always important to Rohan. For as long as he had known Angus, he had never talked of his family. He had always assumed that Angus was an orphan like he was. Now that he knew, Rohan wanted to do something. Maybe the others could help out too. First he wanted to see what Cathad would think. He rushed back to the druid's chambers, eager to discuss his plan.  
  
"Alright, Rohan, what do you wish to speak about?" Cathad greeted as he cleaned up his table. "I see that you have some kind of plan in mind."  
  
"It's about Angus and his father. I want to help them. It should not be that way," Rohan explained.  
  
Cathad sighed. "I don't know, Rohan. Your heart is in the right place, but meddling in someone else's affairs could only bring more problems. I am not sure that Angus would accept your help, nor his father. Both of them have a lot of pride."  
  
"Who said that I was going to ask them if they needed help? I figured that the rest of us could sort of push them in the right direction. Maybe help them get to know each other better."  
  
"I don't even know why I bother. I know I won't be able to stop you once you have your mindset. I'll set what I can do. Even though I have done the best I could do since I had known Angus's father."  
  
"Thanks, Cathad."  
  
"Just remember that the king does not know that Morgan is Angus's father. I don't approve of the secrecy, but if he finds out now it could make the situation a lot worse."  
  
"Right," Rohan stated as he left the chambers in search for the rest of his friends. He quickly found them in the planning room looking over some maps of Kells. "Is there some kind of problem?"  
  
"No, Rohan, everything is fine. We just wanted to check something," Deirdre replied. "Morgan was telling us about the land he had gained while he was gone so I wanted to see where it was on the map."  
  
"How much land was it?" Rohan asked out of curiosity.  
"Quite bit," Ivar said as he pointed out what they now owned on the map. "Kells almost rivals what my country has."  
  
"Impressive," Deirdre said with a smile. "How's Angus doing?"  
  
"Not so good," Rohan replied. "I sort of witnessed an argument between him and Morgan."  
  
Ivar shook his head. "We should do something about this. Their arguments are defiantly going to end whatever relationship they have of father and son. Not only that the king will find out for sure."  
  
"Exactly," Rohan replied, and quickly informed them of the idea he had in mind. Ivar and Deirdre quickly agreed, which Rohan already knew they would.  
  
*****  
  
The next day Morgan silently watched as the four Mystic Knights practiced their sword fighting. He loved watching them practice. He was impressed on how well they could fight. He had wished that the Mystic Knights were around when he was young. They would have been a great help back then. "Mind if I join?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Sure thing," Rohan suggested as he stepped away from Angus, whom he had been battling. " I could use a rest right now. Why don't you fight against Angus?"  
  
"Very well. I wouldn't mind challenging each of you," Morgan answered.  
  
Angus glared up at Rohan and grimaced as he stood before Morgan. Rohan only shrugged as he grabbed his water bag for a drink. Near by Deirdre and Ivar continued to spar, but at the same time glancing to see how well this would go.  
  
Angrily Angus continued his practice with Morgan. While Angus fought more with anger, Morgan gracefully fought back, easily countering Angus's moves. None of them spoke a word. Morgan showed no expression of what he thought.  
  
"I've had enough of this," Angus growled when Morgan knocked his sword of out his hand. Angus stalked off after grabbing his sword.  
  
"Next?" Morgan simply asked.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. This was just to let you know that I am alive and that I recognize those of you who are taking the time to review this story. I was surprised to suddenly see reviews on this story when for a long time it lay silent. I hadn't planned on finishing this story, but I shall. It just might take some time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Knights. 


	4. Author's Note

I am quite surprised to see this story getting this many reviews. Out of all the stories I have written, I didn't think this one would go as far. I was just going to let this story collect dust, but obviously you guys won't let me. Right now I am currently working on two stories focused in Tolkien's Middle Earth. Out of the two I have a deadline to meet, to be able to give as a birthday gift to a friend. I'll be concentrating more on that particular story. Afterwards, I can relax a little and go back to this story, but first I need to retrieve my Mystic Knight videos from home so I can remember what had gone and such. If you guys have any ideas, that would be greatly appreciated! I am in a writer's block on that story. Any help will be great. Thank you, for those whom have reviewed! 


End file.
